<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Temporary Phase - Gruvia by redsvoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739858">A Temporary Phase - Gruvia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsvoid/pseuds/redsvoid'>redsvoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anime, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, M/M, Manga, NSFW, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsvoid/pseuds/redsvoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(University AU) Recovering from a past trauma, Juvia decides against her parents choice of University and leaves for what was her second choice, now her first. Sharing the University Housing with five others in her section, she meets the people who will be her life long friends, unaware she'll stay with them forever, especially one person in particular, who's love for each other was as strong as their own hate. </p><p>This is a revamped version of Falling Too Far which is on my wattpad (still incomplete).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Loke, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you read the description, you'll know this is a revamped version of Falling Too Far. I've always said I'd rewrite the first fifteen chapters if I could, so here I am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My reflection.</p><p>It's not the prettiest of sights, in my opinion. I stare intensely at myself through my mirror, just looking at it makes it crack with fear of my appearance. My blue wavy locks are in a messy bun, I have chocolate smeared on my bottom, light pink coloured lip. My eyes are redder than my own blood, puffy and what gives away the tears is the fact my mascara has ran down my face, leaving black smudged drips. My clothes are dirty, I've been in them for the past four days now, not even tried to have a shower or bath, so I also reek. I let out an emotionally draining sigh, take out my make-up wipes and began attempting to clear myself up.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll always be a disgusting whore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well you'll always be a complete and utter bastard</em>
</p><p>I never had the courage to say those words to him. I allowed him to insult me, tear me down, let me drown. The fact I managed to leave in one piece, sort of, amazed me. </p><p>This will follow me to my death. </p><p>_ _ _</p><p>After four months of petty arguing with my parents, I was granted control over my own decisions. From what was my second choice of University, suddenly became my first, which neither of my parents were happy about. My father more than my mother. Neither know about what occurred on that summer night, and they never will. It's a humiliation. In just a matter of minutes I became to black sheep, and everyone could sense the change, unknown to the reason. Also, both ignorant to why I changed my order of choice. Again, they never have to know. </p><p>Being driven to Magnolia city, my most needed belongings are now boxed up, I've actually cleaned myself up a little. I didn't even bother to try putting on any make-up though, it's not like I'm going to meet the man of my dreams. My Dad was busy with work, since he seems to care about his business life more than his personal one, it's always been like that though, so I'm used to it. My Mum is driving me up to the city, I've never been there before, apart from visiting the campus, and my heart is already beginning to pound with excitement. Whoever the "lucky" people who gets to be my roommates are, they will definitely judge by appearance, seeming as my hair is a tad greasy, and I'm wearing a ginormous hoodie, grey joggers and some old sneakers. I spend the journey listening to my playlist, including my all time favourite song; Somebody that I used to know by Gotye. The lyrics just have multiple meanings to me. </p><p>I go to the front desk to retrieve my key, then my mum helps me bring my boxes and bags up to my room. The building is crowded with herds of students, all migrating through the corridors, maybe I should've tried just a little bit to make an effort with my looks. The building itself seems pretty decent. The door to my area is already open, there are six rooms and a kitchen at the back, each room is told to have their own bathrooms so that's good, I just have to share the kitchen with five other people. My room is the second one on the right, the first one has a picture taped to it, with a colourful name written on it, "Lucy" then a crown next to it, and a sharpie drawn penis under it, how lovely, now I know what kind of people I'm going to be spending this term with. I had only signed up for one term, incase I decided I didn't like it and want to rent out my own spot, it shouldn't be too bad though.</p><p>I spot a blonde sat on a stool against the white counter tops on the edge of the kitchen, finishing off an apple. Seeing me, she quickly gulps down and leaps out of her seat, chipper and giddy she seemed, "Hey, you need a hand?" Kind too. </p><p>Having the past year riddled with beautiful anxiety, my voice is stuttering and cracky, "U-Uh... Yeah, thanks." </p><p>Her round brown eyes glistened as her smile lights up her face, taking the smaller box which was placed on top of the one shielding my face. She's clothed in a pink and white striped vest, with denim shorts and white, fluffy slipper boots on her feet. Even though she was dressed to a standard of comfort, I <em>really</em> wish I tried more. </p><p>I open the door, the small cubed wall in the corner is where the bathroom was, I poke my head through the open door frame, pretty decent and clean. The bed is up against the wall, completely naked and ready for me to give it a touch of my depressing decoration. The window is facing the door and goes from the floor to the ceiling, and the few outside is really pretty, it's autumn and you can watch the flame coloured leaves fall down and make a mess on the concrete pave. My mum places my sports bag, which I don't even use for sports, in the corner, "I'll go grab some more of your things, you get acquainted with this lovely lady." Then she leaves us in peace.</p><p>"I'm Lucy, I've only been here about five days so if you have questions I am certainly not the person to ask." Her tone lighthearted.</p><p>I reciprocate her smile, "Juvia." </p><p>"How long have you signed up to live here? I'm only doing a term and then I'm gonna see how it goes." Same plan as I. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm doing the same." I wasn't great around new people, regaining eye contact was a struggle. </p><p>"So far I actually like it, less run down that I expected it to be," She falls back onto the mattress, crossing her legs and bouncing them up and down, "You'll sleep like a baby on this thing though, but if you have <em>someone</em> over they do creek a lot." She giggles. </p><p>By "someone" she obviously meant someone you're shagging. </p><p>"How exactly would you know that? Have you had <em>someone</em> over?" I tease. </p><p>"Ha! I wish. I just bounce on it, but the walls are thin enough so you can hear literally everything. It's a real pain when you're trying to sleep and suddenly hear Cana yelling at Gray that she's gonna ride him like a bitch from hell." The colour of my cheeks rise from porcelain to blood red, "Sorry," She breathes, "That became a rant." </p><p>I brush it off, at least I've been warned. </p><p>"I'm assuming they're roommates?" Curiosity got the better of me. </p><p>She nods, "Gray is, Cana lives upstairs. You'll get along with Cana, for sure, she's quite easy to talk to. Gray, however, is a closed book. We don't see him around much," A closed book? He already intrigued me. </p><p>"So," I sit on the end of the bed, cuddling my knees into my chest, "Who else lives here?"</p><p>Lucy moves up her hands from her sides and counts on her fingers, "There's me, Gray, Erza, Natsu and Gajeel in this section. Gajeel has a guitar and makes a lot of noise, but you get used to it. Erza, Gray and Natsu have known each other since forever, she keeps them under control. Erza can be scary and also a really good friend, then Natsu-" </p><p>"<em>Lucy</em>!" An exaggerated call comes from the first door, "I'm locked out!" His hyper and rough voice came off as a child at first. </p><p>Her eyes roll as she stands up, "Speak of the devil." </p><p>I start to draw a little plan in my head of where all my belongings will go as she leaves me in peace. There's a shelf above the bed, maybe I could put a few plants up there, since I'm a huge plant lover, maybe a picture of me and my Mum too? On the desk, my laptop can live there, and all my unused make-up from over the years that I decided to bring with me, then the dresser could probably fit my TV on it.</p><p>"Hi, love," My mum interrupts my thoughts, "That pink haired man seems... nice?" </p><p>"Hm?" The pink haired guy must be the man who screamed for Lucy. </p><p>"When he saw me he asked if I was a student who hadn't managed to graduate yet." She drops the last few of my boxes to the ground, but there's a few missing.</p><p>"I can get the rest." I stand up and head for the door.</p><p>"Oh no need! This lovely muscly man offered to help me, he's bringing the rest up." My Mum seems... infatuated?</p><p>I wasn't really comfortable with a stranger carrying my belongings, no matter how tight the tape was on the box. I go through the open doorway to the hallway, and the entrance to the section as been left open, along with the finals of my things just beyond the doorway. I raise an eyebrow with confusion, the man my mother mentioned just drops them outside the door without even introducing himself? How considerate. </p><p>I grab the smaller bag and the box, taking them inside my room. Yet before I can, my eyesight goes pitch black as something heavy drops on my head. I quickly realise it was only my coat. I pinch the hood which covered a large fraction of my face, and pull it up to witness a tall, broad shouldered muscular man with raven ruffled hair. His darkened eyes are emotionless, and I receive a simple head nod as he walks into the kitchen. This must've been the man who brought up my things. </p><p>"Oh, there you are," I hear Lucy's voice as the man disappears when he takes a turn into the kitchen. Lucy appears from the other side and grabs his hand before it leaves my vision, tugging it and pulling him back out for me to get a proper view of him. She latches her arm around his shoulder, using him as a pillar to lean off of as she talks to me. "This is Gray, Gray this is Juvia."</p><p>Gray seems easily disinterested in me, his eyebrows furrowed and the eye contact minimal. His stare in a way came off harsh, I'm sure it's just the way he looks and something he's unable to control. Or he already dislikes me. </p><p>"The guy that was ridden by the bitch from hell?" I did not mean to say that out loud, it came out so sudden! </p><p>"What have you told her?" His voice hoarse and stern. </p><p>Lucy's cheeks glow red, regretting the small rant she previously exposed to me. My mother pokes her head around the corner outside of my room, curious of the growing commotion. "Oh, thank you again." She smiles at Gray. </p><p>He casually nods his head, and vanishing as he goes into the kitchen to escape the socialising, Lucy joins him. </p><p>My mum turns back to me, gives me an awkward smile, but then startles me as she gives me a tight bear hug, almost causing me to suffocate.</p><p>We say our goodbyes, of course she cried, and now my independence is about to start. No more relying on others to make me feel better about myself, because that clearly didn't work out.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>It's been an hour since I've unpacked. I hadn't added the bed sheets yet, but yet I had the energy to plug in my TV and connect all my electronics to the WiFi. I'm now sitting at my desk, music blasting through my earphones, my hair washed and a towel now wrapped around my head, and finally my laptop open on a blank document. Ah, the fun of writers block. It makes me want to slam my head into the keyboard and hope that will suffice.</p><p>The laptop light was the only thing lighting up my room, then that changed as Lucy decided to crack open my door, letting in the warm ambiance lighting. "Hey, everyone's here, thought I'd introduce you to everyone."</p><p>I may be in my pyjamas but with a towel around my head? No thank you. She clearly saw the hesitation by my reaction, "Nobody cares about the towel, you're gonna be living with us anyway so does it even matter?"</p><p>I grab the towel and pull it off my head, asking Lucy to give me a minute so I can brush out my damp hair. After having her and Gray be introduced to me when I arrived I at least wanted to look decent for the rest of my roommates. They can see me in a state when they need to, just not on my first day. </p><p>With that, I darken the room by shutting my laptop, and head into the kitchen to greet my new "family" if you will.</p><p>Lucy grabs my hand and drags me out to make sure my introverted ass doesn't make a run for it. In the kitchen, a pink haired guy is sitting on top of the counter, beer in hand, a black haired, edgy looking guy, with loads of facial piercings and a bandana, is sitting on a beanbag with a guitar in his lap. A fierce scarlet haired woman is on the couch next to the beanbag, flipping through Netflix, and finally, Gray isn't even acknowledging my existence while he is leaning against a cracked open window, a cigarette nearly dropping from his lips, a can of beer in one hand, and his other shoved in his jean pocket.</p><p>"Guys, this is Juvia," Lucy starts, my heart racing as judgement day was about to commence when they all turn to examine me, excluding Gray, "That's Erza, Gajeel and-"</p><p>"I'm Natsu!" Natsu was energetic enough to introduce himself, leaping off the counter and interrupting Lucy, making her grunt, "Nice to meet ya." </p><p>Natsu uses his arm to lean himself on the wall, and right over me, almost like a flirting position, "All right Natsu back off." Lucy uses her hands to slap on his chest and push him away from me, I'm sensing some chemistry between these two. He rolls his eyes in return. </p><p>Erza switches off the TV, standing up from the couch and gives me a rather formal greeting, while I glance over at Gajeel who holds up a peace sign with a simple head nod. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Juvia. What's your major?" For once someone was interested in what I studied. </p><p>"Um," I can't help but be a little terrified, "English." My response is kept brief with a smile. </p><p>"Me too!" Lucy squeals and clasps her hands together. </p><p>"I almost chose that, but I ended up doing biology instead," Erza's tone was polite and formal. </p><p>She peaks over to Gray, who's still indulging in his cigarette instead of the conversation, "Gray, are you going to join in or stand there in a sulk?" </p><p>He growls at Erza in return, tossing the remains of his cigarette out the window. "We've met already." </p><p>"Sorry," Erza apologises on his behalf, "He's a little shy with new people." I catch the sound of him scoffing at her reasoning. </p><p>Seems like he has no balls to be honest.</p><p>"Say that a bit louder, shortie?" Calling me "shortie" even though I'm taller than Lucy? </p><p>He stares right through me, my heart rate drops. Shit, did I say that out loud?</p><p>Natsu can't help but snigger a little bit, Gajeel hasn't said much but I know he's trying to stay out of it. Erza is sort of shocked in a way, not sure by who though. "Looks like you don't have any balls." Why did I actually go through with it!? It's like my mind has lost any control I had over it! Why am I making an enemy on my first day here? I must be getting my period. </p><p>Natsu's sniggering grabs my attention, I peer over and he grants Gray his smug face. </p><p>Gray's mouth was about to open and spit out a comeback, until Lucy steps in and stops what could've been a pretty nasty insult, "Okay that's enough you two," The tension is cut, "I'm gonna get ready for bed." She heads off in the direction of her room, Natsu decides to follow her, "Don't follow me." She didn't even have to look behind her to notice.</p><p>"Sorry." He apologises with sarcasm.</p><p>I dread what may happen tonight. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baileys and Bisexuals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hair dry, room more decorated, with my sheets clothed, darkly themed with butterflies. I'm wide awake. Laying in my bed with eyes fully open. I can never get a peaceful sleep on my first night in staying somewhere new, it takes me at least a couple of days to become used to. My eyes may be heavy, yet sleep is a struggle. I'd been laying bed for hours, it's now quarter to two in the morning. I became sick of getting no shut eye, boredom got the better of me. I escape my room, and as I close the door, in the room opposite me I hear the sounds of a bed squeaking, the banging of a headboard, and moaning. </p><p>Great. First night here and I've already heard one of my roommates getting action. Gray's room was the one opposite mine. I'm probably going to hear this a lot. Gross... </p><p>From what I've witnessed of him, he's your typical douche. Must be good in bed if he's making the person in there moan that much, and ridiculously screechy. </p><p>I block it out by sticking on a rom-com I must have watched about seventy six times, and cuddle myself into the corner of the couch with a cushion between my chest and thighs.</p><p>About ten minutes in, my alone time is interrupted, by none other by the man already starting to get on my nerves, Gray. I've known him one day and he's made a fantastic impression on me.</p><p>I chose to ignore him, hopefully he'll decide to reciprocate that. Luckily, he heads straight to the fridge, most likely for alcohol. The fridge light exposes what he's wearing to me, I can't help but stare. He's shirtless, and incredibly muscular. Now I see why people agree to sleep with him, he's hot. But he'll never have anyone special because that what he seems to lack in, being a generally nice person, I bet he's not one for being romantic either. I mean that's just based on my assumption. I turn back to the TV to focus on that instead.</p><p>"Four weddings and a funeral?" He questions what I'm watching.</p><p>I just nod, waiting for some mocking to come and punch me in the face.</p><p>"Classic," </p><p>A thing I must work on is assuming the worst. He must've only been in a bad mood previously, and I guess the satisfaction of sex has lightened his spirits. </p><p>"I'm guessin' you can't sleep?" He goes to switch the main light on.</p><p>As he does my eyes squint from the light, open enough to see he's wearing grey joggers, and now all his muscles are visible. Wow, someone likes to hit the gym a lot. I'm not complaining. </p><p>"Yeah." I bluntly answer his question.</p><p>He heads back to one of the cupboards, taking out a Baileys bottle. He signals me to sit on one of the stools at the counter, and for some reason I choose to oblige. Het gets a glass, and pours the drink into it. He then picks it up and hands it to me, his eyes intensely glaring at me so it felt like I had no choice. </p><p>"Drink that, it'll knock you straight out if you down it."</p><p>I'm not one of downing alcohol, but if it was going to help me sleep, I was desperate for anything. Baileys was actually one of my favourite drinks, so it wasn't so bad. I chucked it back, not going to lie it burned a little, but I could deal with it.</p><p>"Gray!" A woman calls from his room. A couple seconds later we hear the door open and close. A brunette woman, wearing what I assumed was his t-shirt, emerges from the dark and enters the kitchen. At first she didn't notice me as her eyes went straight to the sexy shirtless man, "Oo, baileys!" Her sight is immediately distracted as she spots the baileys bottle on the counter, swiping it by the neck and taking a large swig, that's when she notices me. "Oh, hi. Julia?" Close enough.</p><p>"Juvia." I correct her.</p><p>So Gray's told her about me?</p><p>"Juvia..." She repeats, taking another gulp of the drink, which forms into downing. </p><p>"This is Cana," The bitch from hell then, in one sense I'm assuming, as she seems quite friendly, "she lives upstairs." His tone was more of a groan than decent speaking.</p><p>He decides to say no more, and takes a beer, returning to his room. He's actually rather bleak in the way he talks, I think he's just easily disinterested in things. </p><p>Cana stays behind, finally putting the cap on the bottle when she's satisfied with her intake and leaves it in front of me. I pour myself one more glass, easing along the possibility of falling asleep. </p><p>"By the way, I'm not his girlfriend," She catches me off guard, "It's just a casual thing. So if you want him feel free to have him." </p><p>I don't really know what to say to that, "Um... thanks?" </p><p>"I should warn you though, there's pretty high competition. That freak will screw anything that breathes." </p><p>"Says you!" I turn over when I hear a door open, noticing Gray partly outside of his room. </p><p>By his tense aspect he's ready for more... </p><p>Her eyes roll, and she leaves me alone in the kitchen ready to get back to what is obviously about to be another bed rocking, hot, sweaty, thriving situation. </p><p>I jump out of my seat as she stops in her tracks, a smirk tugging at her lips and her eyes filled with lust, "Oh, I should probably mention," My nerves tingle throughout my body as her index finger circles around my exposed thigh, "I play for both teams too." Finally, I receive a wink.</p><p>I'm barely twelve hours into my new way of living and I've already been hit on by someone the same sex as me. Honestly, I'm not complaining. </p><p>As she catches up to Gray's room, he's instantly ripping off her clothes and pulling her inside. A few seconds later, I catch the beautiful sounds of bashing, creaking, grunting, moaning... They were really going at it. I better get used to it, though. I'll most likely be doing the same sooner or later. </p><p>I was feeling a bit more weak after that drink, so it seemed to be kicking in. I wrap myself in my sheets again, and attempt to get some form of shut eye.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>It took me a while, but eventually I did fall asleep. In the morning, I feel a light tapping on my shoulder. I grunt, turn my head and see Lucy with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She sits on the edge of my bed and offers me one, looks like she's a scruffy sleeper by the way her hair is. I gradually make myself sit up, and cup the mug in my hands to take a small sip, "Thanks."</p><p>"No problem, it's seven right now, all the guys are still asleep. When do you have your first class?"</p><p>"About ten thirty." </p><p>Her smile brightens, "Oh, we must be in the same class then!" At least there's one friendly face. "By the way, Erza's making waffles so feel free to have one."</p><p>She elegantly stands up and leaves me alone in my room.</p><p>I stretch my arms, try not to make my weird screaming noise while I do so, place my coffee on top of my dresser, and see what decent clothes I have. Oversized leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt, denim ripped shorts, black tights and a pair of beige thigh high boots. I put my hair in a messy ponytail, and slam on some basic make-up.</p><p>"Wow, you're fashionable." I blush at Erza's comment, I'm not used to compliments.</p><p>"Bit edgy to me." A husky voice spits behind me, coming from the couch.</p><p>I turn, place my hand on my hip, and give him a sarcastic smile, "If you've got a problem why don't you rip them off me? Since you seem to do that to anything that breathes." Why the fuck did I say that?</p><p>I need to stop with that, I've already made one and it seems to be forming into a habit where I throw wit at him. By his jaw clenching, he doesn't like it. Yet I feed off the satisfaction anyway. He tutted at my comeback, then throwing his eyes back onto his phone. </p><p>"You did deserve that, Gray." Erza joins in on the action. </p><p>After that, Natsu joins the party. "What did he deserve?" He seems to be a nosey type.</p><p>"Called Juvia's clothes edgy, as if it were a bad thing." Lucy answers.</p><p>"Nah, you look great!" He eyes me up and down.</p><p>Yet again, compliments are my weakness. I'd rather have another insult thrown at me by Gray than have a flush of compliments, they're much easier to answer back to.</p><p>Reassuring my authority, I showcase Gray a taunting look, turning around to take one of Erza's already good looking waffles.</p><p>"Alright then," I gulp, Gray's about to attack me even more. I feel a pair of hands slap on my hips, turning me around, he slams me into his hips, our heads are close but he's standing above me, threatening, "Maybe I will have to rip them off you if you're gonna behave like that."</p><p>My hands dart to his, grasping his wrists and removing his touch off me. I don't want that again, anything but that.</p><p>"Gray don't be such a pervert, that's enough." Luckily, lucy comes in between us pushing us further away from each other. There's no doubt that Gray's going to be someone I will merely be able to tolerate around here, but what was all that niceness last night then?</p><p>Gray shakes his head, rolling his eyes at me, then heads inside to his room, Natsu follows. Once they're out of earshot, Lucy decides to start talking, "Ignore Gray, he's got a few issues. Plus it's his, Natsu's and Erza's second year so of course the boys are going act like they're the alphas of the pack." Typical... </p><p>_ _ _</p><p>Erza, Gray and Natsu were the only ones who had cars. The boys decided to go in Gray's, Natsu wanted Lucy to come for "extra company", but she said no, and instead the girls went together in Erza's. I was in the back, I didn't want to be rude so I left my earphones out. I love watching the raindrops race down the window while playing acoustic music, it just calms me for some reason.</p><p>Lucy had only had one class prior to this day, so she was just as lost as I was. Erza was late so she couldn't help us out, so we were just like two children lost in a maze. Eventually, Natsu and Gray stumbled upon us and Natsu was nice enough to offer some help.</p><p>"So why aren't you guys at class right now?" Lucy asked why we were casually walking down the halls.</p><p>"Skiving." Gray replies bluntly.</p><p>Classy, of course he's the kind of guy that skips classes. I wonder what other mischief this imbecile gets up to.</p><p>Thankfully, when we got there, the professor hadn't even arrived yet. So we managed to escape that mess. Natsu and Gray decided to stick around for a bit while we waited, Natsu clearly chatting up Lucy but she wasn't having any of it. Gray would give me the odd glance, but decided to stay mute on this one. Maybe he was afraid of me throwing another witty comeback at him? Perhaps he respects me in some sort of way. I doubt it though.</p><p>Class went by smoothly, nothing whacky happened. Lucy and I grabbed lunch together, along with another girl who was in our class called Levy. She was more of a book nerd than a writer though. She was quite petit, and wore a flower bandana. She sort of matched Gajeel with that accessory. </p><p>"I got invited out for drinks next Friday," Lucy starts, "by Loke," She turns to me, "he lives upstairs from us. Apparently this guy called Laxus is having a small gathering at his grandfather's bar. I'll only go if you two go with me." </p><p>After an intoxicating high school party experience, parties weren't necessarily my ideal place to be in anymore. I'd end up embarrassing myself when I drink, find myself in bed with a stranger the next day, which is how I met my first boyfriend, and have a hangover that'd last for an entire weekend. </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds fun. Do you know anyone else who's going?" </p><p>"Me, Gray and Gajeel." Natsu slaps his hands on Lucy's shoulders, forcing her to drop her fork. </p><p>If Gray's going then the chances of me showing up are highly unlikely. We were both quick to make assumptions about one another, and especially after this morning I'm terrified of him. Natsu strikes me as someone who likes to sleep around too, yet also has the hots for Lucy. I wonder how that will conclude. </p><p>"Who's the boyfriend?" Levy teases. </p><p>"He wishes," Lucy pushes Natsu's hands off her. He then pulls a chair from a nearby table and joins us, sitting between Lucy and I, "This is Natsu, one of our roommates." </p><p>Natsu picks up my sandwich, takes a bite out of it, then proceeds to talk with his mouth full, he has no sense of boundaries. "Hiya shortie, you wanna go then?" Natsu has no issue with politely insulting new encounters.  </p><p>"Maybe, depends how much work I'll have." Levy was also too sweet to put him in his place. </p><p>He takes another bite, "Luce, you can be my date." </p><p>Lucy scoffs, "In your dreams, perv. No dates for me, thanks." She swishes the few strands of hair out of her face and sips her milkshake. </p><p>Natsu faces me and examines me. What's he going to do? Assign a date for me too? </p><p>"Hey, Juv, I think Gray's free that night." His tone was teasing. </p><p>I could see why he said that, especially after this morning and the whole ripping my clothes off situation. Yet, I've barely known Gray for twenty four hours and he already does my head in. I can't stand teasing, even if it's lighthearted, it mainly puzzles me.</p><p>"I'm not the biggest party person." My introvert life style is revealed. </p><p>"Ah, c'mon. Don't be one of <em>those</em> people. A night of drinking and dancing, maybe more, will do you nicely. Real uni experience." He slaps my back.</p><p>Don't people understand that some of us just like to stay at home? Too much social interaction and I'll just embarrass myself. I'll get anxious, so I'll drink, I'll say things I don't mean, I'll do things I don't want to. Parties are what trap me, make me vulnerable to people. I'm uncontrollable, not for people, just myself. I spiral out of my mind. So it's just better for me if I stay at home.</p><p>"Luce?" He turns to her, my sandwich nearly demolished. </p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>. Depends if Cana's going, have you met Cana?" She asks me. </p><p>I nod, "Yeah, last night actually. She seems... horny?" I wonder if that's the correct terminology to use. </p><p>"Horny and drunk," Natsu leaves the bare minimum of two bites left of my sandwich on the plate in front of me, "that's what she is." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really like this chapter, it's too similar to the original version but I'm exhausted lately so this is the best I could do, hope it reaches your standards.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First day, and I've already been smothered with homework, and invited out for drinks. The homework I expected, the drinks not so much. I also wasn't expecting the majority of my roommates to be able to tolerate me, let alone have Lucy not stop talking to me. It's refreshing in some ways. I can say she's a friend. Levy too, actually. I hadn't spoken to Gajeel much, but through the walls I learn we have the same taste in music. Gray was my only roommate who made me tense. Hopefully the air will clear at some point and we'll be able to be around each other without implying some ridiculous comment. </p><p>I was now back at the dorm, Lucy insisted on painting my nails before I did any of my work, she likes to experiment looks on people. Natsu came back with us, and helped himself to a beer in the fridge. You're not even allowed alcohol in the dorms but I guess that rule doesn't apply to the guys in my dorm. Lucy decided to use a navy blue colour on me, which is actually my favourite colour, she'd then experiment with patterns once she'd done the first layer.</p><p>"Oh wow Juv, never noticed your earrings." Natsu pointed out as he came and sat down with us.</p><p>I had a lot of piercings, industrial, double piercing on my earlobe, helix, then I also had my nose pierced but I didn't have the jewel on, (my parents don't know about it).</p><p>"Oh yeah, they're pretty." Lucy compliments.</p><p>Compliments are the bane of my existence. As much as I appreciate them, I can never react properly and show my gratitude without embarrassing myself. </p><p>Just before I can say anything, Gajeel joins the party. He's got a lot of piercings too, on his face, so we have something in common. He heads straight for the fridge, until Natsu grabs his attention. "Iron face," Odd choice of nickname, "Check out Juvia's piercings." </p><p>Lovely. I get to sit here, unable to move as Lucy's incredibly focused on painting my nails, while Natsu calls people over to bring judgement upon my piercings. </p><p>"Oh yeah," He leans in, eyes narrowing as he opens his diet coke, "They're pretty cool." </p><p>"Thanks." My gratitude is blunt. </p><p>"Gajeel works in a tattoo and piercers shop." I expected him to on first glance. </p><p>"I actually have a few tattoos." I didn't have to say that.</p><p>If I just nodded along, they would've left me alone by now. As much as I do want to bond with my roommates, social interaction is a struggle I've had since day one. If they ask me to present them, do not tell them about the third one. That's just embarrassing...</p><p>"Really?" Lucy questions, pausing her brushing and blowing the first hand of nails.</p><p>"Do show." Great...</p><p>Gajeel drags over the beanbag, and makes himself comfortable while waiting for a "show and tell". After that, I decide if these guys are my roommates there'd be no point in hiding anything from then. "I have two," I remove my hand from Lucy's tugging down my jacket to reveal my wrist, showcasing the black tree starting at the brim of my wrist, the branches splitting at the bottom like veins. I allow their gaze upon it for a few seconds, before turning and pulling down the shoulder of my jacket, exposing a butterfly on the back of my shoulder, its right wing replaced with Delilah flowers, "I got this one in a foreign country when I was sixteen." </p><p>"That's pretty fucking cool." Natsu admires.</p><p>"Bet you're hiding one on your ass too." A familiar voice taunts me. </p><p>I turn my head, Gray is leaning against the wall with a villainous smirk glued to his face. Keep it together, Juvia. Don't go nuts after this twat, he's not worth it. Wait, I'm standing up. The arms are crossing, here it comes...</p><p>"So what if I am?" Perfect. Now they suspect of the forbidden third. </p><p>"Why don't you be a dear and show it to me then?"</p><p>My face goes extremely red after he said that, I'm really not used to such lewd comments. That forced my lips to remain shut, I had no idea what to say after that, thankfully Lucy was to my rescue. "Okay guys, chill out," She stands in between the fury, "Gray don't be such a pervert, Juvia just ignore him, his hormones are probably all over place which forces out the perverse comments." That I already knew, especially after last night. </p><p>Gray scoffs, taking his leave and heading towards his bedroom, but yet again, I had to throw gasoline into the fire. </p><p>"It seems impossible for him to <em>not</em> screw anything that breathes." </p><p>He turns, eyes wider than before and his face even twitching, "Not you, though." </p><p>"And what's wrong with me?" I only asked that in the heat of the moment. Truthfully, I don't give a single flying fuck about his opinion of me. </p><p>"What?" My comeback is laughable to him, "You want me to actually fuck you?" I can't believe he's saying this around everyone else! </p><p>"No. I don't want you anywhere near me." If Cana's statement is correct, there's high chances of him being riddled with diseases. </p><p>"Good." I bet that's not what he's really thinking, "You seem a bit prude to me anyway." </p><p>"Oh for fucks sake, Gray!" Lucy buts in. </p><p>I'm prude? The person who's just being showing her tattoos to her roommates, along with the several piercings in her ears, and this guy has the audacity to assume I'm "prude". God... Sounds just like my ex. </p><p>"Yeah, Gray, can you actually shut up now?" Gajeel has a say in it, thankfully siding with me. </p><p>"Piss off." Gray takes that as his cue to leave, flashing his middle finger at Gajeel. </p><p>Instead of slamming the door and sealing himself in his room, he goes out the front door. What a temper he has. </p><p>About an hour later, I'm concealed inside my bedroom with my hands at the keyboard on my laptop, starting my work. I hear a few yells and disagreements, my name is mentioned a couple times. After a couple minutes, I hear a gentle knock at my door. I assume it's Lucy, so I call for her to let herself in, only to have my hands spasm on the keyboard when Erza enters, along with Gray, whose arms are crossed, eyes narrows and refusing eye contact like a disobedient child. "Gray?" Now he exactly resembles a child. </p><p>With a sigh, whites of his eyes exposed when he rolls them, he apologises, "I'm sorry." Erza nudges him, receiving a grunt, "I'm sorry for being a dick. That good enough?" </p><p>"You're so immature, Gray," In a way, Erza's like his mother, "What Gray <em>means</em> to say is, he hopes you'll accept his apology as he made inappropriate comments, insulted you and threw a hissy fit." Growing up, I doubt Gray was disciplined often. </p><p>Being a pushover, I force myself to accept, and respond with one myself, "Thank you. I'm sorry too." </p><p>He simply nods, exiting as soon as he gets Erza's approval. She waits for him to go as far as to get out of earshot, and closes the door behind her, staying inside the room with me. "Geez, it's dark in here," I work better in the night. She switches the light on, almost blinding me, and takes a seat on the bed behind me, "Lucy told me what happened as soon as I came back. Gray has his moments, but he is actually a caring guy. He just didn't have a great childhood and it's had a massive impact on him. He'll warm up to you eventually, give him time."</p><p>He's as cold as ice, and my opinion will stay that way until he proves otherwise. </p><p>"I think he's just intimidated by you. With his scowl, no one usually bites back." She giggles. </p><p>I intimidate <em>him</em>? If anyone is intimidated, it's me. Besides, I'm the first year. How could a rookie like me make a second year person feel intimidated. I'm as terrifying as an ant.</p><p>"Time he learns what it's like then." I smirk. </p><p>In truth, I'm fucking petrified. </p><p>_ _ _</p><p>Second day, 07:45am. </p><p>I don't bother getting dressed straight away since my classes don't start until the afternoon. I brush my hair, stick on some slippers, and continue to enjoy my energy giving drink. Lucy's head is practically inside the oven, not sure what she's doing there, and Erza is comfy on the floor with a basket of clothes next to her. "Oh hey. Juvia, you alright?" Lucy greets me, still partly inside the oven.</p><p>"Um, yeah, thanks." I reply, going straight for the coffee machine for a wake up. </p><p>"Shit," I hear Erza curse behind me, "Juvia, can you go into Gray's room and see if he has any laundry?"</p><p>Um... hell no! He'll beat me up if I go in there. Additionally, Erza must be really close with the others here if she's doing their laundry, and Gray and I are on <em>barking</em> terms. If I was close with any of the guys it'd be Natsu and Gajeel, only because they don't try to fight me when we talk, and I've talked to Natsu, especially, the most. Erza clearly saw the hesitation in my face as soon as she asked me, "Don't worry he's not here, stayed at Cana's last night." If that's the case then I guess there's no harm in doing what she asked me to.</p><p>I head over to his room, I never noticed the piece of paper stuck to it. His name, then the following phrase, which is pointing to what is presumably his phone number, "Get fucked" How enticing.</p><p>I walk in there expecting it to be a pigsty, but I'm taken aback by how plain it is. There's not much of a mess, except for the clothes on the floor, other than that it's just a regular room I guess. He's not really decorated much, and hasn't he been here for over a year now? I pick up the t-shirts and jeans he has scattered around the floor, luckily no underwear, and head back out the room. Until my heart stops.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing!?"</p><p>My body shudders as I turn around, I nearly stumble backwards and I have to catch the dresser to stop my fall. Gray is there. Standing. Naked! He's covering... that... with a small towel. But holy shit! His muscular body was damp, and fucking hell. I was seeing every inch of him, nearly. He sure likes the gym, but his body was toned to the perfect level. Now I get why women like to sleep with him, I just haven't seen the final piece yet. Why am I saying <em>yet</em>?</p><p>"Erza was doing laundry and she asked me to go in your room to see if you had any I had no idea you were here and she told me you were at Cana's so I just agreed and-" My voice was high pitched, cracking everywhere, and my tongue wouldn't stop rolling.</p><p>"Just get the fuck out."</p><p>With that, I oblige without even thinking. I headed straight out of his room, trying as hard as I could to not gaze upon him again. Since the wall where the door is is cramped, our bodies were nearly touching as I left. He didn't move, so I had to squeeze past him, that was when our eyes locked. He may be cold steel on the outside but just looking into his eyes I could sense something vulnerable about him. He's gone through pain, just like me. As his eyes are chained in an intense battle with mine, his mouth is slightly parted. He's not glaring at me with a hatred, he feels something else towards me, yet I can't figure out. Stop staring, Juvia. Just get the fuck out of there.</p><p>After I slam the door behind me. I break down with embarrassment, I'm mortified. I can't believe I was in there when he just got out the shower! I'm such a moron! Lucy rushes to my aid, Erza decides to inspect from the washing machine.</p><p>"You told me he wasn't home!" Is the first thing my mind decides to say.</p><p>"Erza!" Lucy points fingers.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Juvia! I never heard him come back last night so I assumed he stayed over, I was up early this morning as well." At least it was no ones fault, -ish.</p><p>"If you wanted to see my dick so badly you could've just asked, Juvia." I catch Gray's teasing from beyond the door.</p><p>I swear to god he's dead meat one day!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Apathetic Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray and I avoided each other for the rest of the morning. I'm only a few days in and I've already seen my roommate pretty much naked. The girls didn't tell Natsu or Gajeel about the incident, but I'm extremely sure that Gray will tell Natsu once they're out doing their own thing. Lucy and Erza had classes before I did, so I was now stuck here with the boys. Gajeel wasn't being too much of a pain, just tuning his guitar in his room, which I can easily get used to, meanwhile Natsu and Gray chose to play video games while I was in the kitchen trying to get on with my work. I decided to do it in there since the lighting was better and the chairs were comfier, and they were purposely trying to put me off.</p><p>"Hey, Juvia, can you get me a beer?" Natsu yells, not taking his eyes off the screen.</p><p>"Natsu, it's only 11:30." I remind him.</p><p>"Fine then." He grunts. </p><p>These boys have a problem. I continue to try and shut them out, and focus my eyes on my screen. I hear a few swearing, slams, screams, somebody clearly isn't over a ridiculous video game. Just ignore it, shut them out, and get on with your pile of work. Within another couple of minutes, more shouting begins.</p><p>"Hey no fair! I'm on your team why did you kill me!?" Natsu starts.</p><p>"I didn't kill you why the fuck would you think that?" Gray continues.</p><p>Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.</p><p>"Ya fucking liar!"</p><p>If this continues I'll just head back to my room. I skim through my work, trying to zone out of the possible punches and slaps I'm hearing behind me. These two seem like the best of friends most of the time but they sure are sensitive to idiotic subjects like their precious games. I don't get the human male, even though they are so simple minded. The fight migrates towards my direction, which isn't good, so I begin to pack up my notes and head into my room, until I'm about to close my laptop, and that was when I lost it. Natsu had shoved Gray onto the counter, forcing his elbow to slam on the screen of my laptop, and as the weight of his body pushed down, the screen of my laptop was completely torn from the keyboard. My laptop was now in two, and all my precious work... gone.</p><p>Silence is what filled the room for many seconds. Natsu stood there, his face cringed by the incident. Meanwhile I had to hold back a huge flood of tears from the miserable loss of all the work I had saved on my laptop, and no, I did not back it up. Everything was gone.</p><p>"Shit..." Gray mutters, taking his hand of the screen, "I'm so sorry, Juvia." The silver lining is that I received an apology out of him, which no one had ordered him to do.</p><p>My eyes roll, I pick up my split laptop and decide to just head to my room. Gray decides to follow me. I hear him mumble a few things to Natsu then tail along behind me. Just before I open my door I feel a tight grip around my wrist. My body is twisted around and I'm practically being pushed against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Get off me</em>
</p><p>"Juvia, I really am sorry." His apology was surprisingly sincere.</p><p>While still holding the severed pieces of my laptop, I used my free fingers to push his grip off me, "Whatever. It was just an accident, right?" I turn back and open my door.</p><p>"Yeah, but it was mainly just me and Natsu being stupid." </p><p>"Yes, you were being stupid. Now just leave me alone." I go to shut the door, until his hand slams onto the wood and stops is, making my body shudder.</p><p>"Come on, I at least owe you some money. How much was it?" </p><p>I don't get this guy. I assumed his immediate reaction would be to defend himself, shift the blame all on Natsu and attempt to get out of it. Now he's offering money? I don't want his money anyway, I need to learn to pay for things myself, which I should probably start by getting a job. I need to get into the habit of not relying on people, become independent. My laptop was an old model anyway, so I guess he did me a favour. </p><p>"No. I don't want your money. I'll just buy a new one myself." I go to place the halved laptop on my desk, Gray's now lost his sense of boundaries and has entered my room, shutting the door behind him. Why did he have to do that exactly?</p><p>I eye him up and down, making it clear by my put off expression that I want none of his bullshit. After this he's just going to go back to being an insufferable twat. My fingers grazed over the edges of the torn parts, I wasn't returning the eye contact he was trying to give. He paced closer to me, now I felt my heart rate increase. I hated nothing more than to be trapped in a small space, with a man, who may be a threat to me. It just brings back everything, all the torture, the guilt, I can't get rid of that memory. It's stuck with me forever. </p><p>"Juvia, don't be like that, can you even afford it?" </p><p>"What? Do I look broke to you or something?" I practically bit him. </p><p>"No! That's not what I meant, it's just being a student is pretty expensive." He has a point.</p><p>No, I can't afford one right now. I need to find myself a job, decent hours and decent pay. Not too far away from the campus either. I felt Gray's presence reach closer to me. Now standing right next to me, his large and rough hand is trailing along the desk, it gently braces over the broken pieces of my prized possession, and then makes the mistake of hovering over my hand, and I could just feel his skin. My hand, without hesitation, darts away. I was incredibly sensitive when it came to someone I barely knew touch me, especially a man, as sexist as it sounds. </p><p>"Just forget about it." I go to mourn on the edge of my bed, Gray still refuses to leave, and sits in the spot next to me, making me twitch slightly.</p><p>"Let me make it up to you, please." </p><p>His lips are slightly parted again, it just gave me flashbacks back to this morning, which I had completely forgotten about until just now. Clearly he had too. Our eyes kept flickering from lips back to eyes, incredibly intense. He seems so... kissable. Don't be an idiot, Juvia. Have you forgotten about his quirks? He was contemplating something, perhaps the thought of our lips locking? Ha! Highly doubt it, he wouldn't kiss me just to make up for a broken laptop, would he? That was when I felt it again. His pinky finger and walked its way over to mine, merely grasping it, the gap in his mouth had opened further, forcing mine to do the same. I'm not going to be a mindless gimp and allow him to just kiss me! My hand retreats from his, just as my bedroom door is opened again, by Natsu. </p><p>"Juvia you okay? Sorry for breaking your laptop, if you need any money-"</p><p>"No," I stand up, "It's fine. I don't want your money." I interrupt him.</p><p>"You sure?" </p><p>I nod, "Yeah, it's fine. I can just use the ones on the campus for now." <br/><br/>"Okay, I gotta go now. Sorry again, see you guys later." </p><p>Natsu's apology was more simple, easier to deal with. With Gray, I felt harassed.</p><p>He's still sitting on bed, barely glancing at me this time. He waits until he hears the front door close, then makes his move again. "Juvia, come on. How can I make it up to you?" He's being really sincere about this, isn't he.</p><p>I let out an exasperated sigh, and begin thinking over what he could do for me. Suddenly, I come up with the perfect idea.</p><p>"You can be less of a prick. Like saying I have a tattoo on my ass, saying you'll have to rip my clothes off." </p><p>"You know those are just jokes," my eyes widen, held tilted down, "Okay, I'll stop, but don't think you're special just because I said those things to you," He's seriously making me want to kick him in the balls right now, he clearly saw the frustration in my pose and expression, "Anything else?" He added.</p><p>"Can we be completely civil? No insulting?" </p><p>"You were the one that said I don't have any balls-"</p><p>"Gray, you really aren't helping yourself out here." I remind him.</p><p>"Fine." He spat, "Pretty stupid thing to ask for breaking your laptop, but whatever. Shake on it?" He offers a peace treaty by offering me his hand.</p><p>If it's only a handshake, I guess that form of contact is okay. I gladly take it into my hand, and give it a firm shake, my stare still a little stern.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>Later on, Gray and I have classes around the same time. He offered to drive me, at first I hesitate, but he doesn't really give me a choice and literally drags me outside to his car. It's about a ten to fifteen minute drive, but today it seems a lot longer because of the heavy traffic. An unbearable silence is filling in the car, it's only midday and today has already been extremely hectic. I walk in on Gray, while he's naked, and then I lose all my work  when my laptop is brutally murdered. To end the awkward tension, I decide to put some music one, asking if it's okay first of course. He allows me to flip through the stations. The first song that comes on just happens to be one of my favourites, I'm not in love by 10cc. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Gray's tensed up. He's probably not a fan, I was going to turn it off but then I realised that he actually owes me this, so I left it playing. Instead I focus my attention on cars jammed in the lanes next to us, and raindrops racing down the window. I'm pretty sure every kid has the memory of picking a certain raindrop and make bids on which one would win in a race, and then be followed by disappointment when the drops merge instead. </p><p>"Can I change it?" Gray interrupts the peace. </p><p>"Um, no. You owe me this remember?" I make a little giggle not to sound too demanding.</p><p>He changes his glances back and forth from me and the radio, then decides to change it anyway. It turns to some shitty rock music, which is a genre I usually like but this one is pure bullshit, "Hey!" I change it back.</p><p>He ignores me and switches it back to the crap again. "Gray! What's wrong with 10cc?" </p><p>"I just don't like that song." </p><p>"Why? Does it make you cry or something?" I mock him.</p><p>He switches through the radio, after a few changes it turns to a song I don't actually mind, so I just let him be and choose not to fiddle around with it again. I notice he hadn't replied to my little joke, oh my god... He's sensitive!</p><p>"I-I don't cry about it!" Clearly by that stuttering he must, "Jeez, I'm not a fucking pussy." </p><p>"Sure, sure." I'm still convinced he's a little softie, must've been the reason he helped my Mum bring the boxes up, he just can't help himself!</p><p>After a short pause, I witness the Gray I did early this morning, "You have shit taste." He spat.</p><p>I ignore him, he's only being defensive now.  </p><p>It's been ten minutes, and we've literally moved an inch. I'm going to be so late, then I'm going to get absolutely slaughtered. Could this day get any worse!? </p><p>"Gray can I ask you something?" </p><p>"Um, what?" He replies dismissively. </p><p>Nerves crept up on me, preventing me from asking the question as soon as he replied, "How come you were <em>a bit</em> of a dick when we first met?"</p><p>He took a quick glance at me, obviously surprised by the question, and didn't answer straight away. At first, his eyes narrow, "Found you irritating." </p><p>How on earth did I irritate him? Like that certain man once said, it may be my personality overall. I'd rather not think about that, though.</p><p>"Do you still?" </p><p>More silence. And I thought he could be better. Boy was I wrong. I fold my arms and pout at his "reply", I think I should stick to avoiding Gray after this. </p><p>_ _ _</p><p class="">By the time we got there, it was too late anyway. I had completely missed my class, as had Gray. We went off in separate directions after that. I'm still pretty insulted by his answer to my question, especially after he was nice to me. Well, I'm very sure that was just an act now. I should've just taken the money he offered, I knew our deal wouldn't last long. Right, from now on, Gray is just someone who I happen to pass by every now and then. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, and don't even think about him. <br/><br/>I have another class in half an hour, so I go to completely restart all the homework I had been given, which was originally on my fucking laptop! I need to calm down, after all my classes I'm going to find a job. </p><p>Next class I have, I'm early. I sit down at the furthest end of the room, near the back. Next few minutes, a familiar brunette woman stumbles her way next to me, with my favourite person in the world tailing behind her! She saw me, a big wide grin now permanently glued to her face. Cana grabbed Gray's hand and started pulling him in my direction, once he observed it was me, he tugged on her hand, obviously wanting to avoid me too. But Cana insists, and well I guess you have to do what Cana wants to do. </p><p>She widely grins at me, taking the seat beside me and Gray refusing to look me in the eye as he sits on the other side of her, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Hey, Juvie," Never been called "Juvie" before, "How ya hanging?" </p><p>"Alright, I guess."</p><p>"I'm good, thanks." Cana, so far, actually seems to be a pretty decent person, I have no idea what she sees in Gray.</p><p>Wait... I keep forgetting they're not actually a couple. I'm never use to these whole "friends with benefits" situations.  There's no doubt if I had one I'd just get too involved with them, and eventually fall head over heels.</p><p>"How's the dorm life treating ya?" </p><p>Cana and Lucy must get along really well, as both are the talkative type. As much as Cana's nice to me, it's only triggering my social anxiety. Especially with Gray beside her, rolling his eyes at every one of my replies, clearly for taunting purposes. </p><p>"Yeah, it's okay." So far.</p><p>Gray eyed me as soon as I said that. Yet his expression was unreadable. </p><p>"Going to Laxus' party?" I knew that would be brought up at some point. </p><p>I twiddle my pencil in between my fingers, contemplating again. The girls wanted me to attend, so did Natsu. I'm not sure what Gray would think though. Why do I even care? I'm supposed to be ignoring him, his opinions is <em>irrelevant</em> to me. </p><p>I've made up my mind, but before I can even fit in a smidge of my sentence, Gray has to open his big fucking mouth, "She hasn't even met Laxus, plus you're not really the party type are you, <em>Juv</em>?" </p><p>Did he really just call me "Juv"? It's like he took Cana's version of my name and turned it into a mockery. I've only been called "Juv" about four or five times, and whenever someone uses it they make sure to make it sound taunting, and that's exactly what Gray is doing. </p><p>"Go as someone's plus one then, perhaps <em>Gray's</em>?" She slowly tilts her head, goofily smiling.</p><p>"I thought we were each others plus ones?" </p><p>"Not anymore pretty boy, I got a date." She smirks, making him grunt in return. </p><p>It still baffles me how these two can shag till daylight and be completely okay with the other dating someone else. </p><p>"I am going, actually."</p><p>Technically, I never said no in the first place. I've only known Gray a few days and he has the audacity to assume whether or not I'm a party person? That just makes me want to make an appearance solely for the purpose of pissing him off. Cana seems excited by my response, the feeling with Gray is opposite. He exaggerates the eye rolling and pouts, facing away from me. For now, I'll just have to pray that during that night I won't go overboard. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gray's Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just like 'Just Our Secret', every five chapters there'll be a chapter in Gray's perspective</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I feel like an utter bastard for breaking Juvia's laptop. Scrap that, I <em>am</em> an utter bastard. It seems I'm unable to go by her wishes, and embarrass myself by continuing to treat her like something you scrape off your shoe. This would've been so much easier if she just accepted my money, even though it was partly Natsu's fault. My reasons for not following her orders is ridiculous, all because she played a fucking song. I would've been fine with it. Of course this happens. I become all jerky again because of that fucking song. Her opinions of me must be low, it's guaranteed she thinks I'm pathetic. I'd be lying if I objected that. </p><p>It's just <em>that</em> song, my mum used to play it, when I was a kid. I can barely listen to it now.</p><p>During my break, Cana refused to fuck off to a storage room for a quickie 'cause she wants to save up all her energy for this date she's bringing to Laxus' party. I can understand that. I'm actually surprised Juvia is going, but I don't think her mind is set. It'll change over the next few days, she doesn't seem the party type to me.</p><p>My day was nothing but hectic. My embarrassment after this morning followed each of my thoughts. One being Juvia witnessing me almost entirely naked, the other being her laptop situation. The way she remained still for a few seconds while gazing at me as I only used a small towel to cover myself up, increased my agitation. I wasn't completely sure whether she enjoyed the view, but most likely. There's something about her though that makes me feel weird, flustered even. Erza said it's just that I'm not used to girls fighting back, apart from Cana but her comebacks aren't exactly witty like Juvia's. She's just plain insulting, and has no shame, then chooses to get drunk right after.</p><p>"Gray how come you weren't at class? It was so boring without you." Natsu interrupts my corridor prowling.</p><p>"Traffic." I reply bluntly.</p><p>"How'd things go with Juvia? She okay now?"</p><p>I shrug, "Yeah, she's fine. But we still aren't on good terms."</p><p>"What is it about you two? You two get all tetchy as soon as one of you walks into a room."</p><p>We continued to pace slowly down the corridors, dawdling aimlessly. "I dunno, she's just got some attitude."</p><p>"Got some looks too, I'm surprised you two haven't shagged yet."</p><p>I stop dead in my tracks, "What?"</p><p>"Come on, dude," His eyes roll, "You always tell me you have a thing for dyed hair, piercings, tattoos... She's perfect for you in that sense, and don't get me started on the <em>sexual</em> tension." </p><p>He has a point, but sex can go one way or the other. The aftermath of it, you either call again for another round, thus becoming closer, or it was so painfully awkward that instead you never speak to each other again. "Okay yeah, she's pretty hot but-"</p><p>Before I can continue to reply to that, I see a familiar curvy figure in the centre of the stairs. Juvia. Her cheeks are bright red, taken by surprise by our "pleasant" conversation. Natsu makes a snigger, making me wedge my elbow into his torso. If he didn't say her name so loudly, or at all, she wouldn't be giving me the most disgusted look to ever exist.</p><p>"Good luck buddy." He pats me on the back, retreats, leaving me alone with the sassy blunette.</p><p>She gazes at me for a moment, just giving me another opportunity to admire her sweet features. Her long, shiny, wavy locks. Mesmerising ocean eyes, full pink coloured lips. To be honest, I find her edgy style adorable. Anyway...</p><p>Shit. What do I say?</p><p>"Um, how much did you hear?"</p><p>"From I've got some attitude." Her voice was blank.</p><p>I fold my lips in and break the eye contact, this is so humiliating. If I think someone is hot I usually say it to their face, in a polite method. Yet, for some odd reason I did <em>not</em> want Juvia hearing that. I don't necessarily find her "hot", more pretty and cute, even though her edgy style wants opposite. Another thing I'd hate her to hear, the fact that Natsu wants me to cut the sexual tension. I'm not doing that. Besides, I don't even think there's any tension between us.</p><p>"You know what? I'll just pretend I didn't hear anything." After that, she decides to go back up the stairs and find another direction to where she was heading.</p><p>The newly found awkward tension will become agonising back at the housing...</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>Later on, I bump into Erza just before I get in my car. I would've offered Juvia another lift but after our little "feud" I thought it'd be best to avoid her, probably overall from now on. She drags me over to her favourite coffee house and forces me to go inside with her seeming as she wanted some company. I don't really have a choice when it comes to Erza.</p><p>The one she takes me to is right near the housing. A blast of warmth hits us like a bullet as we open the door. It's not modern, it's got an antique vibe to it, a couple of book shelves, a fireplace on the left wall, a few velvet couches, and a blue haired woman talking to someone behind the counter, but not ordering anything.</p><p>Juvia? What the fuck is she doing here?</p><p>"Oh look, Juvia's here." Erza ruined my chance of escaping.</p><p class="">She heads over to her, taking me with her. She waits a couple of seconds for the conversation to end, Juvia turns her head slightly and notices the two of us, she firstly smiles when she sees Erza, but as soon as her eyes land on me it fades, which makes it clear what she thinks of me.</p><p>"Hey Juvia, what've you been up to?"</p><p>"Um... trying to get a job?"</p><p>I tug on Erza's hand and imply it's best that we leave her for a moment, well for me it wants to be for as long as possible, but Erza can't help herself when it comes to new friends.</p><p>"Oh! I see, sorry." She apologises, embarrassed, then takes me over to the queue.</p><p>I knew Juvia wouldn't be able to afford a new laptop, she should've just taken my offer and it would've been so much easier. We order some coffee and after a few minutes, Juvia is desperate to avoid me, she's not good at hiding it, I could tell from the moment she decided to start avoiding me, when we were in the car. After I, for no fucking reason, decided to insult her. After that, once we finally arrived she sped off in the opposite direction without saying another thing to me. Why do I feel the need to be such an ass to people like her?</p><p>"Juvia!" Erza waved, signalling Juvia to join us.</p><p>For a moment she wants to deny and get the fuck out of there to be out of my radius, but if you disappoint Erza you've basically made an enemy. So in the end she had to face her fears.</p><p>"So how'd it go?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Oh she said she'll have to speak to her boss about it first then call me in the morning." She didn't even look at me, mainly focused on Erza.</p><p>"She seemed familiar, was that Mirajane's little sister?" She turns to me.</p><p>"Lisanna?"</p><p>Mira graduated from the same Uni as us last year, but Lisanna went to a different one and we actually hadn't seen her in ages. She had a fling with Natsu once, but they were better off as friends. Mira now worked at a bar and I guess Lisanna liked the serving industry world too.</p><p>"Yeah," She turns back to Juvia, "She's a nice girl, and you're eighteen right?"</p><p>"Yeah, birthday's in a couple of weeks though."</p><p>"Oh wow, we should throw you a party then."</p><p>At that point I decided to zone out from the conversation, "Oh, um... not really a party person. I don't like being the centre of attention." Juvia giggles nervously.</p><p>"Well by those stockings and that mini skirt you sure want the attention."</p><p>Fuck. Why did I do that again? Do I have some arsey alter ego or something? First I called her style edgy as if it was a bad thing, and now I'm shaming on her stockings and short skirt. Realistically, I think it's fucking hot. It's a huge turn on for me, as much as I adore denying it. Her hands darted to the trim of her skirt and she started to hold it down lower. I messed up again. I don't mean anything I say to her.</p><p>"Gray!" Erza growls.</p><p>I shrug, brushing it off, because I don't have the guts to apologise for being such a dick.</p><p>"Sorry about him, Juvia."</p><p>"No no, it's fine. If he really hates my clothes that much why don't you go out and buy me some more to your liking, that sound good, Gray?"</p><p>There it is, that witty sense of humour. I never have anything left to throw back at her after that, it catches me off guard. She sure knows how to defend her self.</p><p>After that shitty mess, Erza took Juvia back and I had to walk back to the campus to get my car. Now I could stroll in the rain and think about what I did, just like a disobedient child.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>When I got back, Lucy and Natsu were chatting each other up in the kitchen. Something is bound to happen between them. Lucy's posture gives it away, so does they way Natsu leans over the counter to whisper jokes into her ear. I interrupt the flirting with my loud presence, "Get a room."</p><p>Lucy narrows her eyes at me, Natsu just winks, I know what he's planing...</p><p>"Lucy, you going to Laxus' party?" I head over to the fridge to get a drink.</p><p>"Yeah, it sounds quite fun, especially if it's in the private area of the nightclub."</p><p>"She's my date!" His date? So he's already made his move.</p><p>"Never in your wildest dreams, Natsu." That makes more sense, "Anyway, heard about Juvia's laptop, how'd that fiasco happen?"</p><p>I decide to let Natsu answer that question and stay mute, heading over to the couch to watch some TV. I should probably do my homework actually...</p><p>"We were fucking about while playing video games, Gray decided to be a prick and victimise himself while putting all the blame on me." </p><p>Such a bullshitter...</p><p>"And you took your anger out on Juvia's laptop?"</p><p>"Nah it was an accident, we offered to pay her for a new one but she refused."</p><p>In my opinion, it was idiotic to refuse. Her laptop was expensive, and going out of harms way to get a job just to buy another one was ridiculous, if I was her I would've taken the money.</p><p>"Well at least you offered, anyway, I've done my homework and we're out of milk so Imma head to the shops." She slides out of her chair, flipping her notebook closed.</p><p>"I'll go with you." Natsu would take any chance he has to hang out with Lucy, alone.</p><p>"Oh I need some things too, I'll come with." But Erza decides to third wheel, I hear Natsu make a little grunt as soon as she opens her mouth.</p><p>I decide to stay behind, I'll have Gajeel to hang around with anyway so I won't be bored. Once I finish my drink I head over to his room, only to get a whiff, of what I assume, was weed, his insanely annoying guitar placed in the centre of his bed, and no Gajeel. Great, I'm alone, stuck with Juvia. Yay...</p><p>She's in her room, so I chose not to bother her and just go watch some TV. I could invite Cana over but yet again she'll say no since she's saving up all her energy for this mystery date. I bet they're a huge drinker like her.</p><p>Within twenty minutes, I'm in the middle of a sitcom and Juvia finally decides to exit her room. She heads to the fridge, and doesn't even look towards my direction, yet I know she can sense I'm in the room, her body all tensed up as soon as she walked in. She's about to head back, until I decide to make another completely unneeded comment.</p><p>"Did you take off the stockings to prove you don't like the attention?" I tauntingly ask.</p><p>She stops dead in her tracks, eyeing me with a burning hatred. Am I really pushing her to hate me? What's up with me these days!? She folds her arms, not taking her glare off me, and hisses, "Gray, can I ask you something?"</p><p>This isn't going to be good, "What?" My voices tone was more harsher than I expected it to be.</p><p>"Why do you feel the need to be such a bastard?"</p><p>She got me there. I couldn't even answer that question myself. I was caught completely off guard, and she could see that. My mouth was gaping open and I looked like an utter twat.</p><p>"So you have no reason?"</p><p>"It's just my personality get over it." Wow, what an excuse. Nice one, Fullbuster.</p><p>"And did your mother raise you to be that way?"</p><p>What the fuck did she just say. I wouldn't be that bothered by anything else she decided to launch at me but she just crossed the line. My fist clenched, I could feel my finger nails digging in and tearing through my skin. Juvia may irritate me with her comebacks but she's just stepped over a line.</p><p>"Oh, so am I right?"</p><p>"You fucking bitch."</p><p>After this there's no way I'm gonna be nice to her, I'm not even gonna be decent with her. I don't give a fuck if I broke her laptop and I owe her what she asked me, I'll break her fucking neck. I hadn't been this dreadfully filled with blood boiling rage since I was younger, of course this chick managed to revive the disgusting side of me. </p><p>"Are you gonna have to come over here and teach me a lesson? Just like you tried last time when I was wearing "edgy" clothes?" She's taunting me, bad decision.</p><p>"You know what? I fucking will!"</p><p>I stormed over to her, she was clearly threatened by the way her body shuddered, and her smirk and faded. My hands grasped her wrists, I pushed her against the edge of the counter, "Don't you fucking dare-"</p><p>"Get the fuck off me!" Her terrified scream was so loud it made my ears bleed.</p><p>She sounded so scared that she managed to get my grasp off her and pushed me to the wall which was opposite her. But straight after that she lost the strength in her legs and couldn't stand up anymore, she managed to grab the edge of the counter to catch her fall. Following that, tears were falling from her eyes at immense speeds, her breathing was incredibly panicked and cacophonous that she had to place her hand over her mouth to try and keep it at a low volume. Did I just give this girl a panic attack? After a short moment, she couldn't hold herself up anymore and felt to the ground, that was when my hands gently held her elbows to soften her landing slightly. If I was myself back five years ago, I would've said she deserved it, and leave her there to suffer. But I can't watch something that painful. I can't bare to watch a girl suffer like that. She avoided my touch again, placing her hands on my chest and pushing me back, but seeming as she was so weak it didn't do much.</p><p>"Holy shit, Juvia are you okay? I'm sorry, talk to me, please."</p><p>She refuses, holding her knees to her chest and she buries her face in them. In these situations I never knew what to do, I've only witnessed, and back then I wasn't close to them and someone else took care of them, but I can remember a few things so perhaps that would help.</p><p>"Juvia, breathe," I gently bring her hands into mine, I don't hold them tightly so she doesn't try to push me away. "Come on, it will end, just focus for a minute."</p><p>It's been ten minutes, she's still going. She hasn't even looked up at me, her head is still dug between her knees, one hand around her legs but at least she's still holding mine with the other one, which both of mine are holding. I've mainly encouraged her to keep trying to breathe normally but nothing has really changed. I'm surprised the others aren't back yet, the shops are literally right next to us. Maybe they went out to eat or something, if so it means that this will makes this a lot easier, I doubt she wants the extra attention.</p><p>About five minutes later, her breathing is gradually returning back to a normal pace. She tried to stand up, but she's still pretty weak, so I assist her by holding her elbows again. After she gathered herself up a little, she holds the back of my fore arm, trying to avoid any eye contact.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>She lets out an exasperated sigh, "No... but better than a few seconds ago. I'm sorry you had to see that."</p><p>"No don't be sorry. I should apologise, I just did that to you." That's another thing to write down on things I'm guilty about.</p><p>"No, it just... reminded me of something. I shouldn't have provoked you. I'm really sorry." I feel like this conversation is a bit repetitive.</p><p>She didn't know any better. Anyone could've said that to me if they weren't aware of the truth. At that moment, I didn't want to explain exactly why my reaction was like a spurting volcano, it'd be like I was guilting her. </p><p>"No," I can't help but giggle slightly since all of our sentences have started with that word. Surprisingly, it makes her smile a little too, "I'm just sensitive when it comes to family," a bit of a twist, "I shouldn't have been aggressive."</p><p>She realises she's been holding onto me throughout our conversation, gets flustered and immediately let's go. I rub the back of my neck, can't help but be a bit nervous too. She looks me up and down, her teeth jagged at her bottom lip, and she heads back to her room. I turn around, my hand goes to tug hers but I hold back as I realise that's probably not the best idea right now. "Hey, you've had a horrible day. Come on, do you wanna watch a movie while we wait for the others? You can pick." I figured if I spent some quality time with Juvia, without the influence of an immature flame head, it'd be better for us and we could learn to get along. I don't want to make an enemy with Juvia, she knows how to insult and honestly it's kind of scary.</p><p>"Um... Sure. That'd be nice."</p><p>We sit on the couch, the lights dimmed, she's wrapped in a blanket and I'm comfy with my arm resting on the back of the couch. She sticks on there's something about Mary, which is actually pretty funny. Within twenty minutes of the film, the others still aren't back yet, I feel her head fall onto my shoulder. I begin to flinch, but then realise she's exhausted, physically and emotionally, I'll just let her be. I'm beginning to feel myself falling asleep too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Accusations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's so warm. I can hear something slow, but beating quite loud. I'm incredibly comfortable and I don't want to wake up, because then what follows that is the stress of work. I have a tight grip around my body, and a soft blanket on top. But what's the other comforting thing underneath me. My eyes flutter open, it takes them a second to focus. I press my hands against a soft material but a hard surface underneath it, yet not too hard.</p><p>Oh god...</p><p>Gray. I'm on top of Gray. I was asleep on Gray. Gray was holding me. Better yet, yesterday so much happened. I saw him pretty much naked, he broke my laptop, and then he called me hot while talking to Natsu! Oh... then there was my panic attack. I accepted, and moved to Magnolia for a fresh start, so no one would ever have to see this vulnerable side of me, and the one who I wanted to avoid saw it anyway. I look over at the clock on the TV, it's 4:38, so everyone else will be asleep by now. But they would've saw Gray and I on the couch together, probably why I'm currently bundled up in three blankets, including a Gray. I'm still in the same clothes from yesterday, which is kind of gross. Why didn't they bother waking me up!? My skirt has been digging into my stomach all night and I'm very sure it's left some marks, I bruise like a peach.</p><p>I go to check on Gray again, this time he's not peacefully sleeping, he's now gazing into my eyes, wide awake. I sit up, but I'm just sitting in between his thighs, he leans up the same time as me. He takes a few glances at me, rubbing his neck and I can't help but sense a little bit of awkward tension. I should just brush this little nap off, and head back to my own room. But before I can even get up, I feel a cold palm placed on my cheek. I locked my eyes back with my complicated sleeping partner, his eyes are darker than ever, and the gap in between his lips is back. My hand has now slid to his wrist, yet this time I'm not pushing him away. His head starts to lean in closer, I should stop, this is wrong, he can be the meanest person on earth, but he can also be really sweet. Our eyes start to close, I can now feel his icy breath on my lips, the gap in my mouth has opened, and I'm ready to engage into a full open mouthed kiss. I felt his lips graze on mine, they're about to fully press together, until...</p><p>Gray pushed me right back as soon as Natsu yelled in agony from his room, his stare was now focused onto the floor. I knew if we went through with the kiss we'd both regret it. His hand slowly fell off me, and now he didn't even bother to look at me. A few seconds after, Natsu came into the kitchen, I managed to stand up and leap far away from Gray to make it seem like what just happened did not happen. Natsu is wearing a black vest and his boxers, now I got to observe him, and he's pretty muscular just like Gray. </p><p>"You okay, Natsu?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah," He stretches his arms out as he pauses mid sentence to yawn, "Just fell off the bed, so i thought I'd get a snack." </p><p>"How did you fall of the bed? Your mattress is on the floor." Gray claims.</p><p>"I was dreaming! I was just a lil' shocked." </p><p>He grabs a chicken leg, and some chocolate then heads back to his room. Gray stands up, still avoiding eye contact, then he starts to head to his room, not even making a single sound. </p><p>"Gray," I catch him by his shoulder, which then forces him to turn back, he can't escape me now. "What was... all that?" </p><p>He nearly kissed me for fuck sake. His lips even touched mine, they just never fully met... so I guess it was a half kiss? He glares at me as he moves his shoulder so my hand isn't on it anymore, then proceeds back to his room. "Gray!" This time I harshly whisper.</p><p>He opens his door and is shutting me out this time, I grab his wrist and keep a tight grip around him. He doesn't bother catching my eyes this time, I hear him grunt. He's clearly embarrassed, I am too, to be honest. "Remember when you said you'd pretend what I said to Natsu never happened?"</p><p>I think I see where this is going, "Yeah...?" </p><p>"Forget about this too." He slams the door in my face.</p><p>Make up your mind, Gray.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>Next morning, I wake up to my ringtone instead of my alarm sound, but early in the morning it's the same thing. I rub my eyes to help them adjust, then take my phone from my bedside table, it's an unknown number, but it might be that Lisanna girl from the coffee house. I answer it, "Hello?" I try not to sound like I just crawled out of bed.</p><p>"Hey, it's Lisanna. Sorry for calling this early. I just thought I would since I've got the first shift here. Anyway, you can start working here tomorrow or take the evening shift tonight if you want, it's totally up to you." </p><p>That didn't take much searching, it was either the coffee house or a bookstore across the street from it, "I'll take the one tonight," I needed any extra pay that I could get, "Will you be there?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm training you too." </p><p>After a short little chat, I gathered that Lisanna was quite a sweet girl. Since I'm now having to go to that party at the nightclub, I wonder if her sister is going to be there. Most likely. I have a shower, get dressed, and head out to the kitchen where I'm greeted by Lucy and Natsu. Natsu is eating cereal out of the box and Lucy is cooking... something. <br/><br/>"Morning, Juvia, how'd you sleep?" </p><p>She doesn't usually ask that when I wake up, when she's done cooking she makes me taste it and then throws it out before she lets anyone else try it. Oh, she's referring to my nap with Gray isn't she, I can tell by that cheeky smirk on her face, involving Natsu's. I'll just ignore it though.</p><p>"Um... fine?" </p><p>"Did anything else happen last night?" Natsu is trying his best to make it discrete. </p><p>"No...?" </p><p>"Did you have sex with Fullbuster?" And he erupts with laughter.</p><p>Sex? We have a nap together and he thinks we had sex? Well, I guess they would seeming as Gray is a so called sex monster. But <em>me</em>? I would never have sex with such a pervert! I bet he doesn't even call half the people back! </p><p>"Natsu! She's not the kind of person that would sleep with Gray." Lucy defends me, ish.</p><p>"What makes you say that? Did you even see the way he held her while they were sleeping? It was like he never wanted to let go off her." <br/><br/>Gray is <em>not</em> into me. But then there was this morning, when he, kind of, kissed me. Did that even count? I don't think so, I've never had that before. </p><p>"I didn't have sex with Gray. I just fell asleep on him while we were watching a film." </p><p>"Well okay then." His acceptance of my statement is more sarcastic. </p><p>I don't add anything to it. They'll drop it completely eventually. Or Natsu will go straight up to Gray and question him about the incidence. Which he will of course deny, as it's the truth. </p><p>There's a pause, I contemplate whether telling them about this morning was a good idea. No, it wasn't. Gray told me to forget about it, but I can't just pretend something like that just happened, he has some sort of feelings for me. That's all that's going to be on my mind now. It's probably only physical though, seeming as his way of describing me involved the word "bitch" and "pretty hot". I deserved being called a bitch though, I shouldn't have brought his personal life into our silly quarrels. </p><p>I decide once Natsu takes his leave, confessing what could've happened this morning was in order. I lean into Lucy, lowering my voice to a whisper, "Okay... we almost kissed this morning-"</p><p>"Fucking knew it!" </p><p>Of course, my timing was off and Natsu just had to hear that. My head darts in his direction, and he's actually right outside his door. This guy must have sonic hearing! </p><p>"<em>Almost</em>!" I harshly point out. </p><p>"What happened then?" He rejoins us, leant over the counter, sticking his face right between Lucy and I. </p><p>I scoff in response. It's none of his business. He may be close with Gray, but not with me. Not to mention he behaves like a child. </p><p>"Well?" Lucy isn't going to back me up!? </p><p>"<em>Nothing</em> happened." I growl, "We watched a movie. Fell asleep on the couch. And this morning we woke up a little too close to each other. Our lips... May have touched a little bit but I wouldn't classify it as a kiss." </p><p>"So, like this?"</p><p>Natsu latches his arm around Lucy's waist. She's caught completely off guard and nearly grazes her hand over the heated oven. Her eyes are wide open as Natsu's closes and their lips are fully locked onto each other. Her body tenses up but Natsu seems pretty relaxed. Once he pulls away, he has a big grin on his face and Lucy is extremely flustered and redder than a cherry. <br/><br/>"That wasn't <em>almost</em> kissing!" She screams. </p><p>"Yeah it was! No tongue!" <br/><br/>"Seemed pretty intimate to me, Natsu." Gray decided to join the party.</p><p>I freak out. Is he even gonna talk to me? I doubt it, my avoiding game is going to have to double from now on. The feeling is mutual, by the way he shuns me as he heads to the fridge. </p><p>"Fullbuster? Finally gave in, huh?" Of course Natsu has to drag him in by the method of a mockery. </p><p>I grunt, my hands slapping to my face in complete humiliation. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Kissing Juvia?" My bets on Natsu's mental age is a solid seven.</p><p>"We didn't?" I glance up at Gray as my hands fall down my face, "The fuck did you tell them?" </p><p>"The truth." Can Natsu just leave? I'm on the verge of punching him in the crotch. </p><p>Gray tutts and shakes his head, "She's not my type." </p><p>"So what is your type?" Why did I even say that!? I don't care who his type is! </p><p>My arms are now folded, an eyebrow raised, and I'm pouting like my ass of a husband spent the night "working late". </p><p>"Oh, let's see." He starts to think, clearly showing some sarcasm, "Anything but blue, anything but edgy, and finally, anything but a total bitch."</p><p>He's on that again, the thing he said just before my panic attack. And I thought he could actually be nice. However, he realised that. He recalled that the thing he said to me just before I completely fell apart, was calling me a bitch. His threatening expression had moulded into one filled with regret. </p><p>"Oh my god!" Lucy bellows, "Can you guys please stop fighting? I can't stand living here when every now and then I get the hint of these ridiculous arguments, and not to mention <em>petty </em>and<em> childish</em>." </p><p>My mind is still set. I am <em>never</em> letting that man lay a hand on me again. I'm not even going to talk to him, until he can learn to actually form nice words leave that twisted tongue of his. Lucy stormed off to her bedroom, Natsu followed her of course. And now it was just me and the devil. He waits until we hear a door close, then he makes his move on me. I'm sat at the counter, he paces over, this time not taking his eyes off me. His hand leans on the edge of the counter, and his voice is lowered to a whisper, "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch again, it just slipped out in the heat of the moment." <br/><br/>Apologies now? More fucking half hearted apologies?</p><p>"Gray, I'm not gonna put up with your bullshit anymore. Just pick one, either be nice to be, or be a total ass." </p><p>_ _ _</p><p>The sun is starting to set, and from the dusty windows I see small snowflakes dropping down. I adore snow, it's so pretty, especially when the sun sits on it, giving it a flame coloured glow. My first shift is about the end, Lisanna taught be the basics and I managed to catch on pretty quickly, she mentioned how I make a good cup of coffee. When your Dad is a businessman he tends to need his energy a lot, so I've had some practice. I've only been at the coffee house for four hours and I'm already in love with it. It's so cute, cosy and warm, it reminds me of my home. My Mum always had to make our house homely, it was her main job. My dad was always taking care of the money, and I'm not going to lie but I grew up pretty spoilt. When your Dad's attention is all about bringing in the bacon, making himself more successful, he tends to just buy his daughter whatever she wants just to get her to leave him in peace. It worked. But everything changed two years ago. You'd never believe it, but I used to be a girly, optimistic, self centred brat. Now I'm the edgy, introverted, shy bitch. As Gray likes to call me. </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>I'm snapped out of my thoughts by one of the two customers we have in the room. By the look on his face he's been trying to get my attention for a while. The man had snow white hair, I bet he'd look bald in the snow. He was well dressed, and had quite the snooty look. But once I was brought back into existence, he gave me the sweetest of smiles.</p><p>"Sorry, got a little distracted," I giggle, "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Just paying." He hands me some cash.</p><p>I take the cash and start putting it into the register, I can't help but notice this guy is staring at me, not in a bad way though. </p><p>"You a student?" He sees something in me, I wonder what he finds so intriguing since there's another woman in here who he didn't bother to talk to.</p><p>"Yep, Magnolia Uni." </p><p>"Really? I go there too, I'm in the second year," He puts out his hand, "Lyon Vastia." </p><p>I gladly reciprocate his kind gesture, "Juvia Lockser." </p><p>"What a pretty name." I blush at his adoring comment.</p><p>"By any chance have you heard about the party happening at the nightclub near here?" I figured that question would pop up.</p><p>"Yeah, are you going?" </p><p>"Yes, you're a first year right?" I nod, "I'll give you some tips. Be nice with Mirajane, she's Lisanna's sister who works behind the bar, she'll give you a free drink once she knows you're there for the party. Watch out for Cana Alberona, she's a brunette, she drinks way too much," of course Cana would make her way into this conversation, "Oh, and watch out for Gray Fullbuster too. He's a weird one. Once he's drunk he likes to take his clothes off." </p><p>Lyon knows Gray? I guess that would make sense seeming as they're in the same year. <br/><br/>"Says you, Lyon!" Lisanna emerges from the back. </p><p>"You're a bit of a stripper too then?" I turn back to Lyon.</p><p>"I prefer to stay in control. Anyway, I must be off. See you around Juvia, you too Lisanna." </p><p>He seemed like a really nice guy. I can't wait to bump into him again. It's strange that he knows Gray, for some reason. They seem like polar opposites. I wonder if they're close, they probably are if Lyon has seen Gray drunk and take his clothes off. Hopefully I get front row seats to that show.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seeking Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It's been a week since my incident with Gray, when he nearly kissed me. We've been distant with each other, barely talking to the other. I've still heard creeks, Cana must've given up her sexual pledge since last night while I was in the kitchen, around 04:00am, she came out <em>naked </em>grabbed a beer, didn't even notice me and went back to Gray's room. A few minutes later Gray came out, he was originally in his nude suit too, I didn't see anything, he spotted me sitting at the counter this time, he rushed back inside to grab his boxers than came out a few seconds later. Yet again, not saying a single word to me. Lucy's been distancing herself from Natsu as well, ever since their kiss, Natsu hasn't really gotten the signal yet. I don't think he ever will. Recently, we've been hearing a few crashes and bangs coming somewhere from the dorm, on mine, Lucy's and Gajeel's side. We haven't figured out what it is yet but if I wake up at 3:00am one more time because of it I won't hesitate to rip the place apart. I have a feeling someone is concealing a cat in their room. </p><p class="p1">I was at the coffee house, during lunch hour. Erza had popped by to say hello but didn't stay long since she had a class not starting long after. She requested a free coffee of course. Lisanna and I were chatting, sitting on the counter with our own made coffee cupped in our hands seeming as the place was empty for a while, our boss won't know if we have just one. From our conversation, I heard that her, Natsu, Gray and Erza went to the same High School, and during that time her and Natsu had a thing going on. Apparently it ended a year ago due to Natsu saying he realised he was more into blondes. I can see that. I got some inside info on Gray too, he hasn't had a serious relationship in two years, and his previous one was his first one. I wonder how that blossomed and broke apart. I won't assume anything, yet. </p><p class="p1">"Hello ladies." Lyon breaks the empty shop as he emerges from the snow with a wide grin on his face, along with a dark haired woman, with bright red lipstick complimenting her smirk, and her tall curvy figure was sort of threatening to me.</p><p class="p1">"Oh hey Lyon, see you brought Ultear."</p><p class="p1">Ultear must be a girlfriend I'm assuming.</p><p class="p1">"And who might this be?" Her voice has a sophisticated tone, yet she seems sort of friendly.</p><p class="p1">"Ultear, this is Juvia, she's in the first year. Ultear's in the third year and my step sister."</p><p class="p1">Boy was I wrong.</p><p class="p1">"Heard you're rooming with Gray, unlucky. Our families are friends and have been ever since we were literal infants."</p><p class="p1">It was nice to see how she got the unlucky part of my lovely roommate. I wonder what she's witnessed over the years she's known him.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah... pretty unlucky." I giggle so I don't make it sound as rude as it seems, then place my coffee beside my thigh.</p><p class="p1">"Seen him naked yet? When we used to stay over at his place he had no shame in walking around with his-"</p><p class="p1">"Don't scar her, Ultear." Lyon interrupts.</p><p class="p1">I have and I haven't, but I chose not to reply to that.</p><p class="p1">They mainly focused on chatting with Lisanna, meanwhile I make them some coffee and since no one else is there we decide to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace and chat there instead. I'm mainly zoned out seeming I don't know the two as well as Lisanna does, besides I'm always awkward when it comes to new people, instead I browse the book shelves and pull out the first romance related one that my finger brushes on. I'm already captivated by just the first sentence and I begin to drown in the words, until I slam it shut when the doorbell rings and the person violently closes it.</p><p class="p1">Gray.</p><p class="p1">How lovely, now I get to see him interact with his old mates. My body jolts with fear and I can barely stand up when I go to put my book back. As soon as Gray locks eyes on me, he begins to become flustered too. Did he forget I work here or something?</p><p class="p1">"Ah the stripper himself." Ultear comments.</p><p class="p1">"Why did we have to meet here of all places?" Of course that statement is aimed at me.</p><p class="p1">"What's wrong with here? It's always empty around this time on a Friday and besides we're friends with Lisanna, so?" Lyon defends.</p><p class="p1">Gray's eyes widen as he continues to glare at Lyon, he's obviously trying to imply something, Lyon catches is on and mouths "Oh", he looks at me for a second then darts his eyes away as Gray rolls his.</p><p class="p1">"Sorry, Juvia, Gray's embarrassed." Lyon mocks, his smirk unhidable.</p><p class="p1">"I'm not you prick." He hisses.</p><p class="p1">"Come on boys play nice," Ultear pats the two on the shoulder, "Come on let's go, see you at the party tonight, Lisanna." Ultear waves as she drags them out the door with her.</p><p class="p1">I've been having second thoughts about the party, I don't think I'll go. I need to study anyway and catch up on some missed homework so getting pissed won't help that. About half an hour later, Lisanna and I part ways as we close the shop. </p><p class="p1">_ _ _</p><p>I return home to hear a few shouts, a female voice and a male voice are fighting, typical. It's never the women that fight in this house, always the guys that start it with us or each other. The high pitched agitated one was clearly Lucy's, and the mockingly immature one obviously belonged to Natsu. I get curious so I decide to ponder in and see what all the fuss is about.</p><p>"Juvia! Back me up here!" The two scream at the same time, making my soul jump out of my body.</p><p>"I will when I get the full story."</p><p>The two begin explaining their sides at a high speed with no pauses in between their words and I feel like I just took a foreign country.</p><p>"One at a time!" I exclaim over the top of them, "Natsu, you go first."</p><p>"She's saying that I went through her draws because some of her bras are missing, but this time I'm actually completely innocent and if I did so I would've confessed already!"</p><p>"Lucy?"</p><p>"He went through my draws for my bras because he's such a damn pervert!"</p><p>I believe that Natsu can't keep a lie up for much long, and he would've confessed right away as he did so when we went through my boxes when it was brought up last week.</p><p>"Guys, chill out. Lucy your bras will turn up eventually or whatever, by the way party starts in a couple hours so I suggest you get ready." Gajeel emerges from his room.</p><p>Lucy folds her arms and scoffs as she makes her way to her room, Natsu sticks his tongue out at her as soon as he's out of her sight. Meanwhile, I'm not going anywhere so I decide to get comfy on the couch and switch on the TV just to watch an episode of a sitcom, then do my work.</p><p>"Juvia?" Gajeel grabs my attention, "You not getting ready?"</p><p>"No, I've got a lot of work due so I'm just gonna watch an episode of friends then get on with it."</p><p>"Aw what?" Natsu seems disappointed by my answer. He leaps over to behind the couch and grabs me by the shoulders, making my body shudder, "Come on Juv, it'll be fun! Laxus throws the best parties, and we're playing cards against humanity!"</p><p>"No way are we playing that mess of a game." That husky voice is thrown towards mine and Natsu's direction.</p><p>I turn my head slightly and see Gray leant against the wall, with Cana already helping herself to a drink in the fridge, she grabs a beer and attempts to take the top off with her teeth, until Gajeel assists her so she doesn't break them.</p><p>"Yeah, Natsu that game is fun and all but last time you ended up really offending Erza." Cana comments.</p><p>"Eh whatever, she's just way too sensitive."</p><p>"I'm just way too what?" Now I got to witness Erza's threatening side right in front of me.</p><p>I heard Natsu gulp with fear, Erza was stood right behind him with a menacing glare on her face, to be honest I was pretty scared too.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Erza shakes her head before turning back to where Gray was stood, "Weren't you with Ultear and Lyon?"</p><p>"I was but I forgot I was meeting Cana here."</p><p>Lucy then joins the party, all dressed up and ready to go. When she spots me still lounging on the couch, she glares at me with some sort of disgust, I was expecting it though.</p><p>"Juvie, why aren't you getting ready?"</p><p>"Um..." For some reason I feel guilty displeasing Lucy, my finger start twiddling with slight embarrassment, "I've got a lot of work to do anyway so-"</p><p>"And you have the whole weekend for that! C'mon Juvia, it'll be so fun." She sits on the arm of the chair, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and squeezing it perhaps a bit too tightly.</p><p>"Lucy, the most that's going to happen to me is that I'll get drunk and find a way to embarrass myself."</p><p>"Got that right."</p><p>Of course Gray had to speak up. I turn my head at a slow pace, my eyes narrowing as I do so. He gives me a smug look, so pleased with such a simple comment. </p><p>"Ignore him." Lucy orders.</p><p>"I am." I growl, standing up and heading to my sacred place of solitude. </p><p>I crash myself on my bed, swipe through instagram a few times, pinterest too, then lob it on the floor. I think I'm going to move out sooner than I planned. I adore everyone else here, it's just Gray. He drives me insane, and for some reason he can't grow some balls and be at least decent to me. I obviously drive him mad too, so the feeling is mutual. I'll either request to move dorms, or find an affordable apartment near the campus. With my new job and everything it shouldn't be too hard, but I may need to ask my Dad for some assistance with some starting money. He'll either say no because he doesn't want to waste anything valuable on a stupid shitty apartment, or say yes just to get me to leave him alone.</p><p>About ten minutes into my solitude, Lucy entered. She gave me a sympathetic smile, and placed a note on my bedside table. I sat up, taking the note into my hand as I did, it had an address on it, and to tell a bartender called Mirajane who I was.</p><p>"In case you change your mind. It'll be fun Juv. Oh and ignore Gray, he just can't help himself to be a complete ass."</p><p>Clearly...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm a dumbass (A/N)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Not a chapter update, sorry guys :/</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I had absolutely no idea that I updated one of my fics with a chapter from a different fic. I'm so sorry for the confusion. I hadn't slept much in the week I published it so I was overall confused and in desperate need to lie down lol. </p><p>This website gives me anxiety so I'm bound to mess up anyway. I feel like the stories on here are way above my current writing skill level and I've been used to wattpad for so long, I'm basically not good with change. </p><p>I currently have no interest/get no enjoyment out of writing and it's killing me. So I have absolutely no idea when I'll next update.</p><p>I hope you're all well :3</p><p> </p><p>If u ever wanna talk or read my other fics here are my accs</p><p> </p><p>Wattpad: rednevie</p><p>Instagram: dabisdickpiercing</p><p>Twitter: LiaJayne3</p><p>Tumblr: redsbrainrot (my two Gruvia Week entries are on there) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>